It's Just Science
by NotAPerson
Summary: One more year at Hi-Skool much to Gaz's liking. Will Zim and Gaz be able to handle a life with eachother? Will it effect Zim's new mission? Idunno man, read my shit
1. Dramatic Main Character Reveal

A/N Okay, so this is my second try on this. The first failed and I deleted it out of self-pity. Anyhoo, I changed the title (which makes no sense at all but it sounded like something one of the characters would say) , and plot. SAME characters, Zimmers and Gazzy-poo.

I'll probably update often because I'm a lifeless sack of awesome. Oh what, you want to know more about me? Okay :D Well, I'll tell you my hobbies I suppose. I draw a little, usually my best ones are on lined paper in E.L.A. And I make dozens of accounts of child online sites and get banned, because I'm a fearless Motherfucker.

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I would like to deny it, I don't own Invader Zim. I just about only have my computer, and I don't even own that. *lip tremble*

It's Just Science

We stood right at the front gates of the Hi Skool. The student population was slowly showing up and stalking into the building, not willing to begin yet another year at the horrible skool. I bit my lip slightly and looked at my partner with a worried expression. My unique boyfriend just as he shot me a zipper-like half smile. His lips moved with no sound, mouthing the words 'I love you'. Zim's face began to move towards mine and pulled me into a passionate kiss. His slithery tongue traced around my lips. I bit his tongue lightly and he pulled away with a hiss. "What was that for?" He said with an almost sad tone in his voice. I frowned. I rarely saw Zim sad, but when I did, I would almost always burst in tears. My eyes scanned the faces around us. Most of the expressions of course were shock. I looked back at Zim, his eyes were hard now. "People were staring darling." I said in a mocking motherly tone. The corner of his mouth curved into a half smile. "You ready?" Zim said, looking at the heavy stone on my ring finger. I followed his gaze. The gem was beautiful. It weighed too much however and always caused my left hand to droop more than intended. I bit my lip again as the memory replayed in my head.

_We both sat cross-legged on my small bed, just looking into each others eyes. Zim's contacts had been removed and only large, violet ovals remained. I had always thought Zim's eyes were one of the most beautiful things about him. I bit my lip, just as a reaction to the silence. It was a habit of mine. I sighed quietly. I was usually one to like silence, but this time I craved a conversation. "Watcha doin'?" I asked sounding like a small girl asking her father the question out of boredom. "Planning." He said quickly before staring into my eyes once again. "Does it involve me?" I said curiously. It probably did. What a stupid question. I scolded myself inwardly. "Of course it does. Gaz I have a question." He said almost timidly. That was rare for him. Zim was such a strong individual. _

_I narrowed my eyes at him while he held his hand out next to him. A metal arm extended from his PAK and carefully dropped a small box into Zim's waiting hand. I looked at it almost hopefully and I knew that he could see it. He dropped on one knee and looked into my eyes yet again. " I have stayed up most of the night studying your human traditions when it came to this sort of thing." He said sweetly, as if that was the most important part. It didn't bother me. I could feel my eyes beginning to burn and I knew I was about to cry. I placed my right hand on my chest just to make sure I was still breathing. "Gaz Membrane. You mean more to me that any other filthy Earth scum," He said with a joking insult. I just chuckled and sniffled quietly. "or the female Irken trash. Life without you would be completely pointless, like a planet without a sun. With that Gaz Membrane, I ask for your hand in marriage." He finished his speech, sounding almost like a robot. Zim's three fingers opened the box right after his lines. I couldn't hold in the gasp that came flying out of my lungs. The ring had one diamond. It was the same color as Zim's eyes, and would without doubt cover most of her finger. It was in a perfect kite shape and without thinking answered yes. Zim jumped with joy and hugged me tightly, bringing me into a loving kiss before he scooped me up and placed my body lightly on the mattress. His form curved around mine as we cuddled, just sitting there. Neither of us thought it could get any better. _

_I was pulled from my thoughts by Zim's voice. "If you aren't ready for people to know you don't have to wear it." He said sadly while his head dropped a bit. "Why on Earth would I do that?" I said happily and truthfully. I grabbed his hand tightly with my left hand, almost assuring that it was being showed and we strode across the skoolyard. I couldn't get the smile off my face. _


	2. The DibStink

Okay, so it has been a long times since I even looked at this story. I actually started working on it today and I will try to get two chapters up. This story only has one favorite, so I'm trying to get it more popular. Reviews are awesome and I'm going to switch my settings so that annons can review too. These chapters are pretty short and I'm sorry, I'm going to try to build them up a bit. Anyhoo. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own dis.**

**My green fiancée and I walked carelessly through the tangled maze of hi-skool hallways. The majority of the teenagers pointed at the gargantuan ring on my left hand. The pointed and mumbled whispers to their friends. This didn't phase us, we saw it as a compliment. I enjoyed the attention my ring was getting, even if I was only 17. The ring however, was a slight thorn in my side, it was very sharp and I already had a series of scars and scratches from it. I could nearly smell the pregnancy rumors that would soon be floating around. No one got married at my age without there being a reason for it. It was never just because you loved somebody, apparently you had to be knocked up. After all the students had had their fill starring at my ring, they scrambled to try and find their new classes as Zim and I were just locating our lockers. "Okay, the other day I made it past the school firewall and made just a few adjustments." he said with a sly smile. " Zim?" I said dragging out the vowel. "What exactly did you change?" I questioned. Zim had been a bit over protective and close lately. It wasn't that I didn't like the attention, it was just a weird behavior coming from the alien. **

**"We are in the same classes is all." he said, nodding as he spoke. "And?" I wasn't sure if there was more, but if there was something I learned from the strange teen in our five year relationship is that he always goes above and beyond. **

**"And our lockers are the only ones in the six-hundred section. 634 and 635. I know how much my cranky baby loves space." he said in a mocking motherly tone. Seeing as how I never had a motherly figure I saw it as a slight insult, but let it slide because I had never told Zim about being born from a test tube. Zim put his fists on his hips as if he were a world known superhero, puffing out his chest , only to be shoved harshly into a group of lockers. He groaned but straightened up immediately into an intimidating pose, ready to punch whoever had pushed him. **

**I grunted as soon as I looked at my fiancee's attacker. " fuck off dib. Learn you goddamn place." I said harshly to my tall brother. "Shut it Gaz." he said rudely before turning back to Zim. " I didn't think you would be coming back alien cum-guzzler. How old are you know? 1500's a little too old to be fucking 17 year old girls." Dib said is a violent tone of voice. Never in my life had I ever heard him talk like that to anyone, my jaw just hung open like a broken door. "Piss off worm-baby."**

**"Make me." dib said tauntingly. Zim was set off the edge, delivering a hard blow to my brother's stomach. I've always hated dib, but the pained moan he spit out made me cringe, nearly asking Zim to stop. I didn't. Dib regained His composure and lunged right at my green future husband. He grabbed hold of Zim's tacky black wig and tossed it at my feet. I guessed dubs next move before he preformed it, he locked a fist around his antenna. Zim's face was one of pure fear as dib bent zim's antenna in a very Unnatural way, causing it to snap to the side. The alien screamed the most painful, tear wrenching scream I have ever heard. I sprinted towards dib, effectively pushing him away. " get the fuck out of here!" I screamed at my once close brother. **

**He twisted his neck around slowly, earning a few loud cracks out of it as he walked away. I scrambled to Zim how was on the floor, cursing loudly trying to touch him antenna. "Stop trying to touch it, you'll make it worse. We can start school tomorrow." I said as I tried to cover his head with his wig that I had picked up. "STOP!" he hollered as he stood and walked carefully to the exit of the skull beside me. He whimpered each time the torn antenna bounced until we finally got to the base. As soon as we entered the house he was screaming orders at the computer. " Computer! Repair!"**

**" What needs to be repaired?" the computer said uninterested. **

**" My antenna is snapped in half in case you haven't noticed to fucking awful machine!"**

**"Ask nicely"**

**" Please fix my damn antenna!"**

**" Mmkay" the computer said. It didn't seem to really care about Zim's well being, which I thought was unfair even if he was a defective. A devise lowered from the ceiling, it looked a lot like a hair dryer from an old hair salon. It came down over Zim's head soundlessly. He winced in pain every few seconds but his antenna was healed in a matter if minutes. **

**"Does it still hurt?" I questioned not sure of he computer's loyalty to Zim's health. "Nah." **

**"You should still lay down." I said to him. His face was covered in dark green splotches, which I figured were bruises. He nodded and turned to go down the toilet elevator. I noticed a slight limp in his walk and sighed, he wouldn't admit it, but Zim was a very dependent individual. It was hard seeing him in bad condition and not knowing how to help. **

**I went down the elevator after him, I had pretty much memorized his base, so I had nothing to worry about even though Zim was far ahead of me. I followed a series of dark hallways until I found a violet lit room ahead of me, I instantly knew it were Zim's bedchambers. I continued on, sure that sum was already in bed. When I walked in he was in the large bathroom probably inspecting his antenna. I settled myself on the bed, sitting up. I wasn't quite comfortable laying in the bed so I just crossed my legs in a meditation style and waited for Zim to come out of the room. I heard a cough as zim exited the bathroom clearing his throat. He was only wearing a pair if loose fitting invader pants. **

**I couldn't pull my gaze from the scars on his abs and chiseled chest. He walked over to the bed in an exaggerated model way, trying to make me laugh but I was mesmerized by his body. He crawled on the bed and laid his head in my lap, squirming to get comfortable. I looked curiously at his antenna. There was a thick scar going across the length of it. I stoked it softly with my finger tips. Zim purred and stopped as u broke the contact. " why'd you stop? That felt good." he said sleepily. His speech was slurred, I let out a quiet giggle and continued to stroke his antenna until I was sure he fell asleep. His loud, catlike purrs were raking their toll on me and my eyelids began to feel heavy. "You may sleep" said a computer screen. I just nodded and took the invitation.**


	3. Just another morning

Like I SAID. Two chaptas, one day. I amaze myself. Did you know it would take nine THOUSAND years to count to a trillion? Just so you know. This chapter has some cursing, blood and gore, and some lemon dusted hints. No Full On Sex…YET. So my few minions, we must expand this story. Tell people, email the Url. All that good stuff. Pweaase.

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Invader Zim. I own the plot, thass about it.**

Dib exited the skool at 2:00. He had a large blue bruise on his stomach along with smaller ones all over his face, but other than those small things, he was fine. The teenager drove home in the used junker. It was all he could afford when he was 17, regretting now. The sourceless grinding and whistling was really starting to piss of the dark haired young adult. Dib's phone began to ring the same obnoxious tone that he was too lazy to change. The caller ID popped up on the small screen of the ancient flip phone. He pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear. "Anything?"

"Miss you too babe" said the female voice on the other end of the line. Dib rolled his eyes but continued.

" Whatever Tak. Are you anywhere near earth?"

"I'm right next to Irk at the moment asshole. If someone hadn't had destroyed my ship I wouldn't have to use Zim's defective. In other words, this ship sucks dick."

"Almost as much as you do."

"Never again. You have never once tried to please me. Why do you always put me last?" Tak said sounding on the verge of tears she couldn't produce.

"Just get the job done and I'll consider a special surprise for you when we win" Dib said seductively as he slammed the phone shut, driving away from the skool silently. It will never get done if that stupid woman doesn't hurry the fuck up.

"Gaz, it's been 3 weeks, my antenna is fine." zim said to me as I scorned him about not being careful enough when putting on his shirt.

" Alright, I don't care about you anymore" I said turning away from him. He chuckled lightly before wrapping his long arms around my waist.

"Well, TGIF?" he said shrugging. Thank God it was Friday, even in the first three weeks of skool we had been pounded with homework and projects. This weekend was the only weekend without any projects due. I thought it would be a perfect chance for the teachers to throw a project at us with the three day weekend. Professional development days were always my favorite mostly because they almost always caused a three day weekends, teachers needed breaks too. "Time?" I said tiredly. I just wanted to sleep the rest of the day. "Five, sleep for a little longer if you would like." he said before settling back into he bed himself. I couldn't believe I could trust a 19 year old enough to sleep in the same bed with him, without having to worry about sexual tension. I was glad that we hadn't had sex yet, it would've made the honeymoon that much less special. Zim promised that he would wait until then on the night he asked me to marry him. I looked down at the ring as I laid back in the bed. The ring had been on my finger for the past nine weeks, never losing contact. Without it I felt naked, exposed, unhappy. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Zim's tired voice. "Oh, and after skool go home and pack. I have a little early wedding gift." he said as his voice slowly faded out. " okay" I said even though I knew he couldn't hear me. Zim let out cute little snores due to the fact that he didn't have a nose, smelling with his tongue like a snake. My eyes closed slowly and I fell into a deep sleep.

_There was blood on the walls, the floor. The destroyed body on the floor was barely recognizable to the untrained eye. To mine however, I knew exactly who it was without getting close. Dib. I found myself smiling horribly, morbidly. His body was disemboweled, innards laying everywhere. A dark figure came bounding down the stairs of the Membrane household, it's hands dripping blood. I knew who's blood it was. I walked over to him, pulling his hands to my face, seductively sucking on his bloody fingers. Zim's head dipped between my breasts, biting the tender skin hard enough to break the skin. Blood streamed down my body as he lapped it up from my chest. I felt a rush of pleasure at every flick of his sectioned tongue. I pulled him up the stairs, throwing my clothes off as we went._

I shot up in the gigantic bed, a scream erupting from my throat. The dream was so vivid and lifelike. Zim was awake trying to calm me down. I grabbed his hands, looking for any traces of blood, getting a confused look from my fiancée. "What in the hell is wrong?" he asked loudly, the same confused expression on his face. "It was just a dream. Just a dream." I mumbled to myself more that Zim. "Time?" I asked. I wondered how long I had been asleep. Zim just slept until he wanted, being able to wake himself up as if he was never asleep. Zim didn't really need sleep, his PAK charged itself constantly, making sure it never lost power. Irkens could only live 10 minutes without a PAK, without it they would die. " around 7. Need clothes?" He said pointing to my barely covered body as he yawned and rubbed his face sleepily. He had never offered me clothes before, I had no idea what to expect.

He lifted himself out of the bed and walked slowly to a keypad on the opposite wall. He poked a few buttons before a large tube slid from the ceiling. He walked over to my side of the bed, picking me up bridal style and setting me standing in the tube. He yawned again as he pushed a pinkish button. There was a bright pink flash of light and I felt clothes suddenly appear on my body. I stepped out in Zim's skinny jeans and form fitting pink t-shirt. The clothes adjusted to my body, making the perfect fit. I nodded to an already dressed Zim. "Good. What some breakfast?" He asked as an excited robot threw something against the floor above out heads, creating an audible thud, just as Gir did every morning.

I smiled and began walking to the elevator, the smell of waffles dancing in the air. Over the nine years Gir had actually became dependable, His crazy antics had calmed but were clearly still happening. I stepped out of the toilet to find a destroyed kitchen with dozens of plates of waffles. On each plate there were two neatly stacked waffles, the smell made my stomach growl. I sat down at the table and looked over the plates. There was blueberry, chocolate chip, and buttermilk plain. I reached out for a plate of buttermilk waffles and settled onto the couch.

Zim came up the elevator, starring at he large table of waffles. "Gir! Only make two plates from now on you annoying dysfunctional piece of scrap! Clean this up now!" he yelled at the small robot as he grabbed a plate of chocolate chip waffles.

Irkens survive of carbs, meaning the Zim had to eat like a fat third grader to stay alive. Irkens however, don't gain weight unless they gorge on sugar which will lead to weight gain. "Where are we going after skool?" I asked after swallowing a bite of waffle. Zim had already cleared the plate in front of him. He cleared his throat before continuing. " Cape Cod, while it's still warm." He said casually with one eye closed, the other looking at me.

He stood from his seat with a grunt to retrieve his disguise, popping the contacts on his eyes with a sickening sticky sound. He fitted his wig on his head over his antennas. I looked over his beautiful body. He was amazingly tall at 6 foot 8 inches, his perfect chest was outlined through his tight violet shirt. His rudy eyes shown slightly through his grey contacts, making his false eyes look irritated. "Zim, you're such a sex kitten. I'm not surprised all the girls are falling to their knees at the sight of you." I said playfully as Gir took my empty plate. He chuckled lightly and hugged me tightly. " you're the only one not falling to your knees surprisingly. You exert such strong sexual hints." He said as he pulled me out the door, I hid my face with my long violet hair to hide my deep blush.

"BYE MASTER!" Said the happy little robot. "OH! AND MISTRESS!" He screamed, noticing he had forgotten me.

_**Did ya'll like it? I hope you did, It took a long time. I might work on a Harley Quinn fanfic. She is one of my favorite ladies. My least favorite is Jazz from DP, and Terra from TT. Those bitches. Anyhoo. Review and Fav (;**_


	4. Getting Ready

Yo Guys. This is the 4th chapter of It's Just Science and the last one for a week or so, caaause I'm going to the Cape. All the chapters are being written in Notes on my Ipod, then emailed to my email, then edited, then posted for you guys. Your WELCOME. So yeah, it's a three hour drive so I'll be able to get some stuff done. I'm kinda lost as to where to go with this story, I mean, I have all the endingish stuff and details but I'm still figuring out how to get those details into the story without it being rushed. Leave me a review or messagey thingy or whatever if you have any suggestions. And on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Invader Zim, just Mr. Bitters who I created off of Mrs. Bitters and Mrs. Parallel, but she's more of just a side character, you won't see her much.**

**Warning! There is a rapeish scene in here. I don't know why I added it, but I dun ded et. I know it's Icky, If you don't like it, don't read it. **

I never understood why Zim and I walked to skool everyday when I had a car and Zim had a compact voot cruiser. I never complained either, just walking a talking with Zim for ten minutes was enough to keep me happy. We mostly talked about his race, what Irkens eat, what they did, etc. There was a rather touchy topic that I had yet too ask. We were still a good eight minutes from the skool, why not ask now? I turned to zim, stopping him in mid sentence. "The cv is for emergencies only, it has a sing-"

"Hey Zim, how do Irkens reproduce? It's been bugging me for awhile." I said calmly. It really wasn't as big a deal as I was making it. Zim's cheeks and temples turned a light pink color and he gulped. He made silly little sexual jokes all the time and I wondered why he was so embarrassed. I guessed it was because it was his race, not humans. Like how humans are with dogs, you just yell at them to stop humping each other and they do, but whenever someone talks to me about sex I blush, badly. "Well I guess it's similar to human reproduction. Irkens have all the needed 'parts'" he said slowly. I looked at him, my eyes widened a little and beckoned my head slightly to show I wanted to know more. He sighed softly. "Uh, I guess everything looks different. Irkens down have hair like a FILTHY human male's." he said with a shrug. I saw a horrible glint in his eyes as a wide grin overcame his beautiful face. "I may have only seen them in the horrible sex Ed class, but naturally, they are bigger." he whispered seductively in my ear. I nearly melted, I knew Zim felt my body tense as he wrapped a slender arm around my small waist and chuckled.

The skool finally came into view as students began to walk slowly into the building from their cars and buses. I sped up , pushing Zim to the side playfully. "Your short human legs are inferior compared to mine!" he shouted to me as he began running. "Eat me!" yelled as his speed matched mine, he ran next to me. "Soon enough babe." he said calmly as he sped in front of me, stopping on skool grounds. I noticed that my surrounding had totally stopped flying past me, the wing stopped rushing through my hair, I had stopped dead. It was the most delicious thing Zim had ever said to me, it left my legs wobbly and my body yearning. Somehow I managed to jog the rest of the way to the skool, running into the building as the bell rang, Zim was at my side.

For every minute you are late for Mr. Bitters class that many points were taken off our grade and I was honestly very proud of the ninety-six I had in my worst subject. English was never my cup of tea. Zim and I ran straight to the classroom not bothering to stop at our lockers. "Two minutes late you lovebirds." he said playfully. Mr. Bitters was nothing like his wife in elementary skool. He was understanding, funny, playful. "But since it was your first time, I'll let it slide this time and this time only." he said in a in an almost serious tone of voice as he nodded his head toward our usual seats next to each other. Zim and I walked to the seats, happy that our grades had been spared.

"Okay class, I do have a project that you should do over the long weekend." he said as the class groaned. He laughed lightly before continuing. "Yeah I know. It's simple you lazy asses. You just have to start a journal and write. This project will last until the last day of skool." it really wasn't that bad and I would've been happy to door it if my boyfriend wasn't an insane alien currently making a super weapon to destroy Earth. I raised my hand, even though I wasn't sure what I was going to say.

"Yes Gaz?"

"Mr. Bitters, not that I don't want to do the project, but because Professor Membrane was my father there is a lot of secrecy in my family." I said quickly. It was bullshit of course but Bitters would probably buy it. "Gaz just simply write about stuff that isn't related to your personal secretive life." He explained as the bell rang. I rolled my eyes. I was annoyed as hell, and I was almost sure that Zim would get out of this somehow. I got up quickly and exited the small colorful room into the large, dull hallway turning to go to math. Mrs. Parallel wasn't exactly the nicest.

"What should I bring?"

"Swimsuit, whatever you would like to sleep in, shorts, tanks, tees. The standard beach stuff." he said with a wink that I nearly missed. I'll meet you in an hour? Should we go on my car?"

"Nah, we're going to walk." he said sarcastically, flashing me a handsome smile. Zim walked me to the Membrane household. I haven't stepped inside for a whole eight weeks. I turned away from the house and gave Zim a quick kiss before jogging up to the door, fumbling with the key until the door clicked. I poked my head inside, seeming no one in the large living room. The house was disgusting, the was rotten food all over the floor, flies were buzzing everywhere. I instantly felt rage rush through my body. How could Dib let everything our father worked for go to shit? A tear streamed down my face. I stomped up the stairs and turned left to my room.

I filled whatever room I had left in my backpack with everything I needed for the beach, I found my giant athletic bag that I never use and filled it with the rest of my belongings. I didn't plan on coming back. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was gorgeous, five and a half feet tall, violet hair flowed easily down my back. My eyes had a cat-like quality about them in a nearly glowing amber color. I looked away from the mirror grabbing my tooth brush, tampons, shampoo. I suddenly felt eyes on me and a shiver crawled up my spine.

"Where the hell are you going?" my brother said from the doorway. I felt the anger burn inside of me, small blue flames burned and flicked out on my fingertips. "It's none of your fucking business, you asshole." I said with strong venom in my voice. "Don't talk to me like that." he said roughly as he pinned me against the sink. "Let me go Dib."'I said calmly. I didn't want this to get any worse. " make me." he as his hand traveled up my inner thigh linger at my crotch briefly then went to my breasts. " I watched you grow from a little girl to a sexy young woman." he said dangerously. Dib ripped Zim's shirt easily down the middle revealing my bra. He cupped my breasts roughly, pulling them out of the cup and flicking my nipples with his thumbs.

"Dib," I said slowly, catching him off guard. "What?" he said rudely. I raised my knee up hard and hit him directly in the crotch. Dib growled and reached for his unmentionables, letting out pained groans. I grabbed my bags and ran out of the house to my shinny black Lincoln. Being my fathers favorite had it's perks. I threw my bags in the passenger seat and drove to Zim's house in shock. I wouldn't tell Zim what happened for fear that my dream would come true. I parked in front of Zim's base and honked the horn as I dug through my bags for another shirt. I tossed the pink rag aside and pulled out my favorite loose fitting, black and white striped shirt. Zim knocked on the window, looking at me with half closed eyes. I leaned over the passenger seat and pulled on the lock to let him in the car. "Hey pretty lady he said gesturing to my exposed bra. I gave him a weak smile. "Want me to drive?" he said noticing my mood. "Uh sure I guess." I slid over to the passenger side, gliding over his lap, getting a slight gasp out of him. A giggle escaped my lips as I settled down into the leather seat. Zim copied my moves into the drivers seat. "Ready?" I nodded, giving him a wide smile. " I'm going to take a nap okay?" I said sleepily. My eyes were beginning get heavy as the comfortable seat put me under. Zim laughed at my behavior. "Sure thing sweetie." he said soothingly. My eyes closed as the world faded around me.

**Alrighty, so to conclude, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will have a lemon or at least a lime… I'm not that talented when it comes to this kind of stuff, but I will try my hardest. I'm going to try to get it up today if I can. If I can't, expect it in a week or so. GabsterOut.**


End file.
